


On top of the world

by Illusion_Li



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Mount Everest, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Yuri va en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, según él, y viaja al Monte Everest.





	On top of the world

Yuri tiene la mala costumbre de escaparse de Yakov y no decirle a dónde va, ni cuánto tiempo va a estar en ese lugar. Esta es una de esas veces, pero en retrospectiva siente que debió de haberle dicho a su entrenador a dónde iba antes de largarse como si nada.

Después de todo estaba en el maldito Monte Everest.

Y se sentía como el puto rey del mundo.

La verdad, nunca había pensando que terminaría escalando el Monte Everest alguna vez en su vida, pero ahí estaba él, Yuri Plisetsky, con veinte años de edad, cerca de la cordillera de los Himalaya, a 8848 metros sobre el nivel del mar, veintiséis grados bajo cero y con el culo más congelado que un iceberg.

Bueno, tal vez la impulsividad de Viktor se le había pegado. Sólo un poco. Pasar tiempo con ese viejo le hacía daño.

Aunque, siendo sincero, no se arrepentía en lo más menos —y eso lo decía ahora, cuando estaba bien lejos de Yakov y no era regañado todavía, porque la historia será otra en cuanto regrese a Rusia—. Hace tiempo que quería irse a algún lugar lejos, en donde pudiera pensar y no sintiera que su vida estaba perdiendo sentido.

Porque sí, en los últimos meses había estado viendo todo desde un lente un poco más gris y pesimista del usual, estaba afectando a su patinaje debido al extremo cansancio que tenía y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Y, claro, su solución fue hacer algo radical, que no haría ni en sus más locos sueños. Por eso estaba en la montaña más alta del mundo en ese preciso instante.

Y, diablos, había valido cada maldito rublo.

No es como si todo hubiera cambiado mágicamente y todo estuviera en perfecto estado, pero sentía que si en verdad se esforzaba y buscaba ayuda, todo iría mejorando. A un ritmo lento, claro está, y si bien a él le gustaba la rapidez, sabía que ciertas cosas tomaban su tiempo y debían ser hechas con calma.

No tenía señal de internet, lo cual sabía que era lógico, pero aún así le molestaba no poder subir todas las fotos que había tomado a su Instagram ya mismo.

Todas eran sobre el paisaje, a excepción de dos, e iban desde que empezó a escalar la montaña hasta llegar al punto más alto. Una de esas fotos que eran la excepción era una selfie para sus Yuri Angels. Su mirada era orgullosa y fiera y se podía ver el cielo azul detrás de él, despejado de nubes, con los mil montones de nieve rodeándole por todos lados.

La otra también era una foto de él, era justo la primera que se había tomado al llegar a la cima. Se había resbalado y la nieve le había cubierto desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Así que en esa foto estaba él, con el cabello revuelto y lleno de nieve, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Esa era para su abuelo.

Tal vez para Otabek también.

Y aunque extraña a esos dos un poco más que a los demás, todavía no se quiere ir. Quiere seguir observando el paisaje que tiene frente a sí y dejarlo grabado a fuego en su memoria en caso de que no pueda volver al Monte Everest.

Por primera vez en meses, siente que está en la cima del mundo y nada lo puede derribar.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, como que me tomé algo literal lo de “en la cima del mundo”, ¿no?
> 
> Si bien es algo figurativo sólo pude pensar en algo más o menos literal y por eso se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mandar a nuestro tigre favorito a la cordillera del Himalaya.
> 
> Mañana ya se acaba la Week de mi bebé precioso :(( es día libre, así que puedo escribir de lo que se me dé la gana... mmh, tal vez sea una pequeña continuación de esto, quién sabe jajaja lo consultaré con mi almohada en un rato.
> 
> Nos leemos por última vez en esta historia mañana ;3;


End file.
